BLISKOŚĆ
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Jak wielkie znaczenia może mieć dla człowieka bliskość drugiej osoby? Kenma nigdy nie powiedziałby Kuroo, jak bardzo potrzebuje samej jego obecności, by nie zwariować.


HAIKYUU! - MINIATURKA "BLISKOŚĆ"

Jaki jest najpiękniejszy dźwięk pochodzący z tego świata? Kenma znał odpowiedź na to pytanie, aż nazbyt dobrze. Nawet jeśli istniało tyle definicji, dzięki tym wszystkim ludziom na świecie, on dostrzegał wyłącznie tą jedyną prawdę. To najbliższe jego świadomości pragnienie.

Leżąc wśród fałd kołdry, otulony ciepłem gorętszym od żaru upalnego lata Tokio, rozpływał się w tej leniwej przyjemności błogiego snu, którego otoczka, towarzyszyła mu jeszcze po przebudzeniu.

Nigdy nie przyznawał się do tego, że jest już na jawie, gdy Kuroo starał się go „ocudzić". To dlatego, że czasem – tylko czasem, kiedy mieli pewność, że nie spóźnią się na poranny trening lub, kiedy Tetsurou był w „nastroju" - otrzymywał bliskość, którą nie pogardziłby żaden kot, nawet ten humorzasto-egoistyczny. Sam nie śmiałby prosić o coś tak subtelnie delikatnego, jak lekkie, ledwo stykające się ze skórą wargi, ułożone w półuśmiechu tuż przy jego uchu, sunące nęcąco do linii szczęki w akompaniamencie z dłońmi, przyciągającymi poddające się bezwolnie mniejsze ciało.

Ze wszystkich sił, dusił wówczas w sobie pragnienie, by samemu objąć Kuroo, by zatopić palce w tych kapryśnych, rozczochranych włosach, które ubiegłej nocy tarmosił z rozkoszy, obezwładniającej każdy szczegół jego osoby; by spojrzeć na niego nie tylko oczami wyobraźni. Tak mocno potrzebował tych czułości, nie zdolny do wykrzyczenia żadnej szczerości – nie oszukujmy się, nie był w stanie sprawić, aby emocje były widoczne na jego twarzy tak, jak u każdego normalnego człowieka. Nie posiadał żadnej ekspresji. Właśnie DLATEGO chciał, by wszystkie ich wspólne poranki, wyglądały wyłącznie tak. Potrzebował tych ust, zasysających się na jego obojczyku, zębów, skubiących zaborczo oprószoną dreszczami skórę, rąk, kręcących owalne kształty na plecach, biodrach. Potrzebował samego ciepła jego oddechu, uderzającego z impetem w zgięcie jego szyi. Zniósłby również te przeklęte malinki na barkach i ramionach, gdyby mógł sobie zażyczyć taką pobudkę na zawołanie!

\- Kenma – mruczał zawsze w takich chwilach, szczypiąc go z premedytacją po brzuchu, zostawiając tym samym zaczerwienione plamki, niknące co kilkunastu minutach. - Wiem, że już nie śpisz – dodawał, a to typowe rozbawienie w jego głosie, trochę go irytowało. Dlaczego? Dlaczego nie mogło to trwać dłużej?

\- Kuroo – odpowiadał rozespany, mogąc już otworzyć oczy, by z bliska przyjrzeć się TEMU uśmiechowi. - Ty zboczeńcu – witał go tymi słowami, ze swoją standardową miną, a konkretniej jej brakiem. Wtedy otrzymywał pierwszy tego dnia, pocałunek prosto w usta. Głęboki i namiętny, całkiem tak, jakby byli całkowicie pochłonięci sobą nawzajem w trakcie jakiegoś miłosnego uniesienia, a nie – jak to miało miejsce – podczas znienawidzonej pobudki. Miał w sobie tyle pasji, że aż mu się kręciło od tego w głowie. Mógłby tak przeleżeć całe życie, byle w towarzystwie tego mężczyzny.

Tak, jak leżał teraz. Ułożony na jego klatce piersiowej, ze złączonymi z nim nogami, z jego ręką, położoną na czubku swojej głowy w tak opiekuńczym geście, odwdzięczając się płowymi ruchami dłoni w okolicach żeber, delektował się najpiękniejszym dźwiękiem pochodzącym z tego świata.

\- Dźwięk? - zdziwił się Tetsurou, przestając odbijać piłkę o parkiet. Kenma spojrzał na niego, odrywając wzrok od swojego PSP, zapominając o przystopowaniu gry. Wesoła melodia gry przygodowej, rozbijała się o ściany cichym echem.

\- Tak się zastanawiam – zaczął, przestępując z nogi na nogę zdenerwowany, czego nikt, kto nie zna dobrze rozgrywającego, nie potrafiłby dostrzec. - Jaki dźwięk lubisz najbardziej?

\- Dziwne pytanie, Kenma – odpowiedział mu kapitan, tarmosząc go za włosy. - Przecież to twój głos – zdradził wprost do jego ucha. - A ty, Kenma? - Uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, wracając do swojej gry, a Kuroo nie zapytał ponownie. Może doskonale znał odpowiedź?

\- Bicie serca – szepnął, wtapiając policzek mocniej w rozgrzaną skórę ukochanego. Łóżko zaskrzypiało. Westchnienie, które rozbrzmiało tuż nad jego głową, zmusiło go do spojrzenia w tym kierunku. Czarne, zmrużone oczy, wpatrywały się w niego zadowolone. Przysunął się, aby ukryć twarz we włosach Kuroo, który pokrzyżował jego plany, złośliwie przejeżdżając gorącym językiem po żuchwie i zatrzymując się koło ucha. Starał się nieskutecznie uwolnić, nieco zażenowany tym gestem.

\- Bije dla ciebie. - Kenma, wiedział to.


End file.
